Zoe
by Tainted Apple
Summary: Kisara contemplates the difference between life and death in the beautiful afterlife


**Zoe**

Zoe; Ζωή-zoi [zo-EE]

Greek word meaning both temporal and eternal life

* * *

Dead

Alive

**Dead**

**_Alive_**

Dead; Sharing the same syllable count as its co-partner yet lacking any letters that would draw any emotions of joy from it.

Alive; Even the words once pronounced out loud said everything. The way the _V_ would make the lips shudder before curling up into a forced smile with the letter _E. _

But was there any real difference any more? A beautiful girl contemplated as she mouthed the two words, staring through the swirling canopy of thick clouds that she had never witnessed through her eyes when she had been alive. There, that word was again. It was a state of being but also a descriptive word for movement and the feeling of pure bliss.

_Paradise_ was what the afterlife held for her.

The swaying fields of grass tickled her bare naked form as she closed her eyes once more and smelt the wild sent of Iris travelling on the wind. The flower held so many similarities to how her destiny had fallen into place for it was the sacred flower that the innocent Persephone had been collecting before being snatched away by the great god of the Underworld; Hades. And she, like herself had learnt to accept what was to come had to fall out into place. The only difference between the two was she would never have to feel the darkness caressing her skin or feel the hard rock that could bruise it again.

The myths and legends she had learnt from back home were not well known across the ancient land of Egypt in which the final moments of her story had carried out but they still lived within her. The intricate stories of legend that had given her hope that through all the turmoil, all the challenges that she had bypassed that the gods would finally smile down at her and grant one last plea. The gods upon Mount Olympia must have heard her last prayer and rewarded her true loyalty to the wish, allowing _him_ to be spared.

She had _lived_ in order to die.

She'd known that for a long time yet it had not tarnished the way she viewed others, for to fulfill the prophecy of her name it would mean dying to save one she cared about deeply. There were several people she was close to when merely a child hearing a deep but gentle name within her sleep speak those words. The girl turned to one side at this, acknowledging the sleeping form of an almighty deity in deep slumber within a nest of Poplar flowers making a few petals dance and sway serenely as it breathed in and out. The White Dragon.

The wind changed in temperature as to not chill the girl who rose from her back and approached the head of the great creature, reaching out tenderly to rest a comforting hand on its forehead.

"When you spoke to me through my dreams Azrael, you told me my fate and yet you never uttered a word of your own" she spoke lovingly in a soft voice as to not awaken him. The white dragon of legend had lived within her for so long and yet the only glimpse she'd had of his presence was through words without an owner in the few moments of pure peace she'd had when closing her eyes. She had not known that his fate would match the same as her own when sacrificing her life, though his feelings towards the human that she had protected mirrored his feelings as well.

This was the reason why the pair had been granted the ability to share heavens, something that only occurred between soul mates of the deepest connection. There souls had formed in this place of serene after the stone tablet holding the God's soul had broken and her body within the sandstone tomb that had been erected had decayed. There wasn't anything of her spirit left but resting her head against the side of his brought on the relaxing sensation of completeness that she had never been able to seek out through her physical being. It was the very first time that she'd felt a sense of belonging to anyone or anything when she awoke into this world.

"_They did not concern you little one, our fates were intertwined that one could not live whilst the other survived_" a voice within her head murmured delicately as to not jolt the girl's head resting upon his own. Her sapphire eyes opened with gentle surprise at this interjection yet he felt her cheek smile against his smooth scale. The girl was such a beautiful being, even through a god's eyes as his own for her strength and purity shone through when all else seemed to fade were a traits to be desired. Skin like alabaster liquid light with texture of an untouched forbidden fruit and hair the true essence of the sky that so many individuals failed to see when they looked up to the heavens.

"Azrael?"

"_Hmm_"

"Do you think we'll be able to be taken away together, to one day protect the person we love the most?" Her voice appeared thoughtful and peaceful as she closed her eyes, breathing in time with his great breaths.

He thought for a moment before answering. Since this world was even possible for the two to exist in, somewhere slightly separate from the Egyptian Afterlife he'd presumed that the stars would write out another tale of honour and of glory.

"_I hope so Kisara, I hope so_" he opened his eyes to see that she had fallen asleep, breathing lightly against his own face. He tilted his head gently so she slid down the smooth texture of his hide and onto the curve of his neck as his head moved and rested against a wing that Azrael moved protective over her vulnerable appearance. They were one in so many ways, mentally and now physically upon this grassy hill, stretching out over fields and fields of flowers native to her home country.

The dragon felt the weak tide of sleep wash over him as he sighed lovingly making the sleeping girl's locks sway. It was gaining strength making him lose sense of the current form he was in and just …exist. Be. Rest. Live.

There was no difference between life and death any more for the pair of them as their slumber carried through millennia in gentle peace as the sun continued to coat his rays in warmth. The two continued to sleep in a dreamless sleep unaware that time was slowly trickling by them like the little beck winding its way across the valley. When it was time they felt no pain as their two fragile bodies merged into one forming a reincarnation of the two lost souls into the Blue Eyes White Dragon. They existed due to the _love_ for each other and for the _love_ of the individual that they had found their way into his securing hands.

A faint smell of Iris on the air…

Life and death had nothing to do with anything, it was irrelevant. Through the course of _love_ eternal happiness was all that mattered.

* * *

**1**) It is said in the manga that before the first meeting between Kisara and Seth when she is captured that she was taken from a distant foreign country so I imagined she came from the land of Greece which at the time was a peaceful nation in alliance with Egypt.

**2**) Azrael according to the Yugioh! game; The Falsebound Kingdom, all of Seto's Blue Eyes have a name; Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril. I selected Azrael due to the history behind the name for it shares it with the ancient 'Angel of Death'. The sinister undertones of death merged with Angel seemed to do the Blue Eyes spirit justice. It's also the name for the villian's cat in the Smurfs too ;3

What did you think? I always thought that Kisara's death was a bit of a hatchet job and could have been so beautiful mirroring the lovely character that she is, yet it was over in seconds and I remember thinking '...oh, another female character of YGO! wasted'. It's extremely poetic so I hope that didn't put people off with the long words and the hidden metaphors but I really tried to show how the lovely and gentle character we know and love did during the time of resting of over 3000/5000 years ago.

Thanks again

~ **Apple**.


End file.
